Algo en que creer
by Zqarlhi
Summary: One shot sobre Jasper Cullen.


**Bueno pues, soy nueva con escribir sobre Jasper xD igual espero que este one shot les guste :D**

* * *

**"Algo en qué creer"**  
Jasper Cullen

Yo siempre miraba el mundo como algo frio, demasiado frio.

Mi noche eterna, mi interminable oscuridad. ¿Qué era mi vida, sino una vaga existencia que solo buscaba matar? Las noches eran heladas… demasiado frías incluso para mí.

Noches llenas de irreparables luchas contra los de nuestra especie, en busca de ganar territorio para crear un imperio vampírico que solo sería dirigido por unas pocas manos, por unos cuantos vampiros "experimentados" y a los tantos neófitos como súbditos traicioneros.

No podía confiar en nadie, solo en mis creadoras, solo en mis maestras. María, Nettie y Lucy. Planeando siempre con la llegada del día cuales serían nuestros próximos movimientos, que haríamos la noche siguiente contra el enemigo.

Un ejército de neófitos, un aquelarre demasiado grande para terminar con otros más.

Existir a su alrededor era inestable y una tortura, peleando entre ellos como si lo hicieran con el mismo enemigo, sin razonar, sin pensar en otro hecho más que la sed y el ansia de una vida humana. Creando neófitos una y otra vez mientras yo me encontraba al mando, junto a mis creadoras. Aún recuerdo claramente como en cada lucha perdíamos a muchos. Los neófitos eran fuertes pero no tenían el razonamiento para saber que hacían, esclavos de sus instintos que solo buscan luchar sin siquiera saber combatir.

¿Tenía que haberme unido al ejército cuando humano? Si no lo hubiera hecho, seguramente hubiera vivido normalmente. Aún cuando todo eso fue efímero gracias a mi transformación. Hubiera preferido soportar el tedio del ejército a haber sido maldito.

Mi carisma entre mis compañeros cuando humano era grande, después de ser transformado entendí que yo era algo más, a parte de ser persuasivo.

Vivir, si es que podría llamársele así. Encerrado, alejado del calor y la luz del sol, de esa magnifica calidez capaz de darle un poco de brillo a la oscuridad de mi negra existencia.

Siempre me había sentido solo.

Estaba arto de las luchas, del terrible dolor que suponían los colmillos de nuestros enemigos al atravesar mi marmolea piel blanca, que ahora estaba llena de cicatrices en forma de luna creciente, cicatrices invisibles a la vista humana; terribles medias lunas enmarcando mi piel en toda su extensión; también estaba arto de ese tipo de vida, de tener que sufrir esas mordeduras una y otra vez en cada lucha. Y no era la única forma de luchar, pero la ponzoña de los de nuestra especie era la única cosa que podría dejar cicatrices en mi piel.

Mi ánimo y mi existencia se deterioraban cada vez más. Me sentía peor que nunca, como jamás me había sentido. Sumido en una tortura interminable.

Si, era un vampiro. Pero ¿Acaso tenía que arrebatar tantas vidas humanas para satisfacer la sed? ¿No existía otra manera de sobrevivir, otra forma de vida? Mi sed jamás era saciada, por más vidas que arrebatara… deseaba que eso terminara, deseaba dejar de ser un monstruo. ¿Sería verdad lo que María había dicho? ¿Sería solo así y no podría ser diferente nuestra vida?

Cuando las relaciones son por para la búsqueda de sangre y el combate, se rompen con mucha facilidad. Entonces decidí escapar a lo desconocido, ir a cualquier otro lugar en busca de algo mejor… y estaba seguro que lo encontraría. Me maché sin mirar atrás.

La tristeza jamás desaparecía, aunque ya no luchaba nunca. Cada que terminaba con otra vida para saciar la sed, el sentimiento de abatimiento crecía más en mí. Sentir las emociones de mis presas mientras morían en mis brazos era lo que me hacía sentir aún peor. Recordaba mi vida cuando humano, me sentía solo y deseaba encontrar el remedio a aquel sentimiento que parecía ser interminable.

¿Cómo sabrías que me encontraría allí?

Una brisa húmeda con el olor a lluvia llegaba a mí en aquella pequeña cafetería, llenando el ambiente de un dulce aroma combinado con el de la tormenta aquella tarde en Filadelfia.  
Aquel olor tan peculiar y conocido me hizo girarme en la búsqueda de su procedencia, ella estaba sentada, esperándome paciente.

Cuando la vi directamente a los ojos, me vi en ellos. Con mi mirada oscura y los ojos también, demostrando la sed que quemaba mi garganta. Ella se levantó y llegó conmigo, con sus dulces ojos topacio a mi vida, mirándome con su cálida sonrisa brillante. Sus cabellos revoloteaban con sus ligeros movimientos al caminar hacia mi, emanando felicidad a su alrededor.

– Me has hecho esperar mucho – dijo ella.

Agaché la cabeza, siendo caballeroso como siempre lo había sido y dije:

– Lo siento mucho, señorita – ella sonrió.

Esperaba que algo bueno pasara, yo necesitaba algo en qué creer... algo nuevo, diferente.

Ella llegó a mi vida llenándola de nuevas esperanzas e ideales que jamás pude creer que algún día tendría.

Llenándome de optimismo y alegría, convirtiendo mi existencia en algo más que solo oscuridad. Marcando la diferencia en mi… convirtiéndome en otro.

Cuando la vi supe que ella tendría que haber llegado en cualquier momento, era obvio que tendría que encontrarla… era mi destino.

Ella me daría… Algo en que creer.

* * *

**¿Review?**


End file.
